Fall For You
by prettyLITTLEpicture
Summary: -Song Fic- For once, they're not fighting. Oh yeah... review pretty please. It's been a while since I've written anything.


_**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core**_

It was odd the two of them curled up together on the bed of his hotel room. She was engrossed in the flickering of the television completely oblivious to the glances he kept shooting in her direction. This felt so familiar, so comfortable. And yet, so far away from what they had been. Lately it had been nothing but yelling, screaming and lots of tears.

'_Do you even care anymore? It's like you're not even trying. Do you just want to give up on me, on us?' her green eyes flashed with sadness as she roughly brushed a strand of flaming red hair from her tear stained face. As she sighed, he felt it stab him like a knife. He may not have been giving up on her, but she was damn sure close to saying goodbye to him, this relationship was wearing her out. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he held himself together and stared at the chipping black paint on his nails._

Lately it had felt that the two of them were drifting further apart. Between working on the road, the public demand for both of them and their personal worlds it seemed as if they didn't have time for each other. He felt out of his body, as if he was watching them, her head resting on his chest and his arm around her tiny shoulders.

_**But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find**_

She sighed and nestled closer. He held his breath as if the slightest feel of it would disturb her and this perfect moment. Almost like she would start yelling all over again. And he couldn't deal with that. He loved her more than anything in the world, he couldn't live without her. She was one in a million, just as she was the day they met. This night was making him feel like that all over again. The feeling made him shiver.

'_Please welcome my guest at this time, the new Intercontinental champion Jeff Hardy!' He watched her step to the side, his eyes not leaving her as he entered the frame. Damn, she was cute. To be honest, most of the other girls would have looked...trashy, for lack of a better term, in the blue bikini top and micro-mini skirt. But somehow the ditzy interviewer pulled it off. He couldn't tell if it was the cute smile or the way she got so excited, no matter who it was she was interviewing. It was his lucky day that he got her, and not Todd Grisham. She smiled sweetly at him as she congratulated him on his win over Johnny Nitro, and nodded as he went off on his rant._

'_... everyone is going to want to strip me of my belt!' he tried concentrating on what he was supposed to be saying, but his thoughts kept straying to the tiny brunette standing in front of him._

'_Strip? I know what you mean by strip!' He looked up at her with raised eyebrows trying to act cool. Inside, he was trying to think of the most disgusting thing he could; his brother in a bikini, the Big Show as a belly dancer...anything! 'I don't know if you know this or not, but next week I'm going to ECW to compete for an Extreme Strip Poker' Oh god, he was going to lose it._

'_You in Extreme Strip Poker... Poker! I know gotta see that' He managed to spit out the words. And could have sworn he saw her eyes light up at the thought of him watching her. But that sweet glance was broken up by Melina storming in and screaming. 'Saved by the banshee...' he muttered as he left the two women. A few moments later, a wave of courage hit him and he crept back behind the still screaming Melina and placed a hand over her mouth. He looked up, winking at her and laughing as she scrunched her nose up at the muffled sound. And from that moment, they couldn't take their eyes off each other._

It felt like that first lock of eyes all over again, lying there together. It was insane that a girl like her would fall for a guy like him. To him, it was almost impossible.

_**So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep**_

He could hear her breathing, moving against him. He looked down at her, brushing her hair away so he could see her beautiful face. She looked up and smiled.

'Hey... were you...' he cut her off with a gentle kiss. He didn't want to ruin this moment with talking. He just wanted to stay the way they were for as long as possible, hold onto this in his mid forever. Just as she hoped she did._****_

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

As she broke away and settled back down into his arms, he held her tighter than he had ever held her before. This moment tonight, something as simple as a night watching movies made him see exactly how amazing she truly was. How impossible it was that he would ever find a girl as sweet, caring and so much in love with him as she was. That night was the night that Jeff Hardy fell in love with Maria Kanellis all over again.


End file.
